


The Kinkier Adventures of Evan and David

by Rinkafic



Series: Evan loves David [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of some erotic Lorne & Parrish stories that have no relation to each other, aside from being Lorne and Parrish.  And erotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kinkier Adventures of Evan and David

**Pounding it Out**  
It had been a bad day. It had been a really, truly horrendous day, to be sure. First, he had slept through the alarm and missed Evan getting up to go on duty, so no morning snuggles, snogs, blowjobs or quickies, all things that made David very happy in his life. Then, he had arrived at the greenhouse, or attempted to get there, only to find that all access to the entire wing had been revoked and he couldn’t get in to do his actual work or projects for the day.

There was some kind of glitch in the Atlantis fire detection and suppression systems, and Doctor McKay had unilaterally closed off the whole wing until it could be repaired, his reasoning was that the botany department didn’t want the system going off and drenching the planting beds and benches with fire dousing chemicals, or worse, having someone set off an alarm and inadvertently flooding the whole bay with salt water.

It had taken a personal visit to McKay’s lab and a full blown temper tantrum to get him to reluctantly grant Parrish access to the greenhouses long enough to manually water the plants each day, but McKay assigned a pair of marines to follow him to make sure all he did was water the plants and then get out. Unfortunately, David’s Doctor Rodney McKay Voodoo Doll ™ was shoved deep in the drawer of his work bench, jute wrapped around his neck with a planting stake jabbed through his midsection from the last time McKay had made a unilateral decree over the science team, and he doubted the marines would allow him to retrieve the stress relief toy.

Since three teams of scientists were displaced by the glitch and wandering around without specific projects to do, Woolsey had pulled out The List and assigned them all to temporary gate teams. The List was the backlog of planets that had been deemed unworthy of exploration by one of the primary gate teams, but still of minor interest for a team to go back to ‘later.’ It seemed ‘later’ was today, as decreed by Richard Woolsey.

Already in a bad mood by the time his name was read out, David’s day just got worse when he heard the other names on his team. Doctor GeeGee Ollisoo, a geologist just off the Daedalus, had just barely passed the “How Not to Get Killed in Pegasus” course administered to all new arrivals by Sheppard, Lorne and Ronon. Evan had been a raving lunatic for the past four days about how dense Ollisoo was, and how the man was going to get himself or someone else killed offworld. 

Their marine escort for the mission was Captain Cadman. Cadman rarely had anything good to say to Parrish. Their conversations were usually one sided and limited to the phrases, “Are you done yet?” “You’re falling behind again, Doc!” “Are your feet made of lead, Parrish?” and his least favorite, because it usually meant he had run out of time for study, “We’re losing the light here!” 

He could have tolerated those two, he could have used Ollisoo as a buffer to distract Cadman for the day and it would have been fine. But Woolsey had assigned them Chuck. Damned fucking Chuck the Canadian Mafioso from Operations was put on the team on the grounds that he needed more practical field time. Parrish disliked Chuck with a passion he usually reserved for weevils and mites. Chuck, the little weasel, had been taking a cut of every single black market item that had crossed through the Gate Room for the last five years. He’d made a fortune off David, and made no secret of it to those in the know about the booming undermarket on the base. Fucking Chuck. Parrish’s day was complete.

The planet they had been sent to, M76-766, was not even a proper planet. It was a moon. A deserted moon with an abundance of sulfur springs. In short, it stank. They had to walk quite a distance before they found the mineral deposit that had been noted by the initial team that had surveyed the place six months earlier. Then they had to go back, because Popo GeeGee-oh, as Parrish had started calling him in his head, had forgotten his basic sample and collection kits back in Atlantis. Nothing David had in his kit would suffice. So back to the gate they went. 

And Chuck, fucking Chuck, kept his mouth shut every step of the way. The little brown-noser sucked up to Cadman and pretended to be the perfect little soldier. There was a long stretch of the path they had to walk along the edge of one of the springs; it was swampy at the outer edge, where the water was stagnant. The only thing Parrish found there to sample were some proteobacteria, which was fairly useless unless they needed a source of sulfuric acid in the future. He made some notes and crouched down to sample it anyway. Campbell had come up behind him and leaned over his shoulder. “What’d ya find, Doc?” 

Without looking up, and that would turn out to be his mistake, David answered, “An anaerobic bacteria that uses hydrogen sulfide as a reducing agent and therefor…” he didn’t finish. Whether by intent or accident, Chuck hip-checked him and sent David flying face first into the stinky stagnant water. 

Exhausted, stinky, filthy and silently abused most of the day by the ‘cool kids’ club of Cadman and Fucking Chuck, David stomped through the Gate Room to the showers without speaking to anyone he saw along the way. He didn’t even spare a glance at the guards, which was out of character for him; he always attempted to be pleasant to the people protecting them all. It took three showers with the harsh chemical ‘special soap’ to get the sulfur smell off. 

The lockdown was still in place, so he wasn’t able to go work off his pique in the greenhouses when he was cleared by medical to go for the day. It wasn’t often that David was this wound up. He was generally laid back. He rarely let anger get the better of him, but today, he was just pissed off, completely and totally pissed off and mad at the world.

“Doctor Parrish, we have a team code eleven,” Evan’s calm voice sounded in the comm in his ear, ordinarily, Evan’s voice would have eased his tension, but he really was in no mood for Evan’s games today. A code eleven was their own personal code for “I’m waiting, come back to quarters and fool around.” Evan was the aggressive one in their relationship, and usually, David was perfectly content to let his partner lead, happy to submit to whatever made Evan happy. Code eleven usually made David drop everything and go running. But he really wasn’t in the mood for Evan and his dominance games today. He just wanted… he didn’t know what he wanted. “Doctor Parrish, acknowledge.” There was a question in Evan’s tone. Was David turning him down?

“Yeah, yeah. Ten minutes,” David snapped. He stomped his way to Evan’s quarters, and was annoyed anew when Evan wasn’t in them. “Damn it,” he hissed, running to the stairwell and down to the next level where his own quarters were, two corridors over. By the time he slammed his hand across the door sensor, he was panting and nearly livid. His heart was pounding in his ears, he was so riled up.

Charging through the door, he skidded to a stop when he saw Evan, standing beside the couch, naked. Without a word, Evan lightly tossed the leather padded cuffs they played with, the same cuffs that David had worn three nights ago in this same room. They bounced and landed at David’s feet. He was in the mood to rebel, to refuse and have a knock down, drag out screaming fight to burn off the negative energy he was drowning in. He was about to raise his foot to kick the cuffs back at Lorne when Evan gave him an odd look, a nod and then turned around and bent over the side of the couch, bringing his arms back and around and offering his wrists to David.

This was a change. David was mildly thrown by it, the rage had settled somewhat in the confusion caused by Evan’s actions. He bent to scoop up the cuffs and then approached his lover. Silently, he opened the first cuff, running his thumb over the soft fur that lined the leather before placing it over Evan’s wrist and fastening the buckles. He repeated the action with the other cuff. He debated for a few moments, but decided he didn’t want to move Evan, he was too wired, and this particular position would suit him just fine. He snapped the closure linking the cuffs together; Lorne wouldn’t be able to move his arms now, unless Parrish allowed it by undoing the restraints.

He had no intention of releasing them until he was finished.

David didn’t bother asking if Evan was sure about this. If he wasn’t sure, he wouldn’t have offered. He trailed his hands along Evan’s sides, over the firmly muscled cheeks of his ass. He looked so good like this, curled over the couch, his ass in the air, one cheek pressed into the couch cushion, beautifully submissive. He didn’t move his head to track David’s movements; he remained still, waiting, just as David had learned to do for him in the time they had been together, as Evan had trained him to do.

Trust. Evan had earned David’s long ago. It seemed somewhere along the line, David had earned his soldier’s trust as well.

He saw that Evan had left lube and condoms on the cushion of the couch, along with his uniform. Reaching over, he picked up the lube and made quick work of preparing Evan to be taken. He undid his belt, dropped his pants, kicked them away and rolled the condom into place, too impatient now to wait any longer. He bent over Evan’s back, and demanded harshly, “How hard?”

“As hard as you can. Pound it out, David.” 

That was all he needed to hear. 

He pressed the tip of his cock against the brown bud of Evan’s hole, pressing in slowly. Evan might trust him to play a little rough, had invited it, but David had no intention of hurting his lover; Evan had only been on the bottom a handful of times in the past, he wasn’t used to this, and David would not be rushed. 

“Harder,” Lorne gritted out, trying to buck back a bit. 

Parrish slapped the palm of his hand down on one cheek, and then repeated the action harder the second time, leaving a red handprint behind. “I’m getting to it.”

Inch by inch, he eased his way in. When he was fully settled, he grabbed the cuffs where they were joined, tugging slightly to force Evan to change position, raising him up slightly from the couch, so that his face was no longer mashed into the cushion. Evan hissed as David edged even deeper into him. David reached a hand around to caress and then pinch at Evan’s nipples. That made Evan wiggle a little in his grasp, he was sensitive there. 

“That all you got? C’mon, harder.” Trust Lorne to be a pushy bottom. David gave a chuckle at the thought, gave another slap to the same spot on Evan’s ass and began to pull out. He went back tortuously slow, deliberately. He was in a mean mood, after all. His first few thrusts were slow, as he let Evan adjust to being taken. 

With a shove at the back of his head, he sent Evan face down again. And then he began to move. He gripped Evan’s hips, pressing his fingers so tightly that he could feel the bone beneath the muscle; tightly enough that Evan would have ten little bruise marks come morning to remind him of tonight. The position was perfect, he had the perfect leverage here to slam in and out of Evan’s body with as much force as he could muster. And he did. Evan’s grunts echoed his own as he fucked him.

“More.” Evan let out on a long groan. “Please. More.” 

“Pushy. I should have expected that.” David gave him more; in fact he gave him everything he had. He channeled all the feelings from earlier, all the anger he had pent up through the course of the day into the last few thrusts. He pulled Evan’s hips back so hard that Evan yelped as David’s pelvis slammed up against his ass. When he came, he poured all that rage out, deliberately letting it go, letting Evan take it, as he had offered to.

David pulled his softened cock out and slumped over Lorne’s back, panting and completely boneless. He made a feeble, halfhearted attempt to clean them both up, using Evan’s shirt that had been on the cushions beside the lube. Eventually, it might have been a minute, it could have been an hour, his lover began to shift beneath him. “Ow.” Evan mumbled. He tried to raise his bound wrists, succeeding in only chafing them against David’s stomach. “Ow,” he repeated with more force behind the complaint.

“Right, got it.” David pushed himself up and reached to undo the fastener holding Evan’s wrists together. Lorne immediately stretched his arms forward, shaking out the strain from being bound. When he seemed disinclined to do more than that, remaining slumped over, David reached one arm up under his belly and tugged him away from the couch. “C’mon. Bedtime. You had enough.” He turned around and pushed Evan across the bed. 

“Don’t make me do ALL the work.” David complained when Evan made no move to arrange himself properly on the bed. It was a double bed, but a Lantean double, which was still fairly narrow. Evan groaned and rolled to make room for him.

Stripping out of the rest of his clothes, David dropped onto the mattress and gathered Evan to him. This was the time he liked best, when Evan was loose and squishy and let himself be manhandled and cuddled. Usually, it was the only time Evan was submissive, when he was sleepy and sated, tonight had been special.

“Why?” David mumbled against Evan’s hair as Lorne snuffled and buried his face against David’s neck.

“You needed it.”

So he had.

Lorne wasn’t completely asleep yet. “Feel’n better?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

“Good. Night, David. Love you.”

“Love you too, Ev.”

 

**********************

 **Bad to Me**  
Parrish had a tight grip on Lorne’s wrist and was dragging him towards the residence wing. “Your quarters!” Lorne hissed as David started towards the military section. “Bigger bed.”

Snorting with humor, Parrish changed direction. When they got to the door, he tried opening the door, but Lorne laughed and reached past him, since the door was coded to Parrish’s fingerprints and Parrish’s fingers were currently occupied by Lorne. Parrish yanked Evan inside and swung him roughly against the wall, then plastered himself up against him, holding his shoulders in a bruising grip.

“Before we do anything, before we go any further, we have to be in agreement on something.”

Evan sighed as Parrish ground against him. “Stop moving and tell me so we can get on with this!”

“Truth. We can’t lie to each other, ever, Major Lorne.”

“You’re currently in the process of grinding our cocks together; you could at least call me Evan.” Parrish suddenly pushed away, and Evan found himself following, trying to reestablish the warm connection. He was trying not to think about this, about his reactions to being seduced by a man wearing his body. It felt so wrong. Evan felt as if he was doing something very bad in responding to his own body like this. It was almost masturbation, and that had always felt naughty to him as well, something to hide and be ashamed of.

“I promise not to lie to you, Evan, especially now, and even if it is hurtful.”

Forcing himself to be still and think, he looked into his own eyes and could see the need there, the need for an answer. This was important to Parrish. “Okay. Yeah. I can do that. Honesty at all times, no matter what. Deal.”

Parrish smiled and looked heavenward. “Thank God.” Then he shoved Evan against the door and continued the slithering assault on him. Evan had never been manhandled like this, and he was surprised to find he was enjoying it.

The overhead intercom bleeped an attention tone. “Doctor Parrish and Major Lorne, please report to the infirmary.”

Parrish tossed his head towards the speaker. “Well, we knew that was coming. We weren’t quick enough; I guess we have to go.”

“Giving up so easily? You seemed pretty gung ho before.”

“You can take it. I know what my body likes,” Parrish said, licking his lips.

Evan tapped the radio at his ear. “Infirmary. This is Parrish. Major Lorne and I have a few things to discuss before we come in; give us a little while, please?”

“Understood, be quick about it, Doctor Beckett wants to check you both over before you go trying to figure out the ancient device box.”

“I didn’t think of that.” Parrish said.

“Well I did. So are we really going to talk now or was there something else you had in mind?”

“Oh, I definitely had something else in mind.” Parrish shoved Lorne over towards the bed and pushed him down onto his back. He followed him down, straddling Lorne’s waist and leaning over to kiss him.

“That’s just… that’s just weird,” Evan said when David pulled away to take a breath. Parrish wanted honesty, he was gonna get it.

“Weird in a bad way?”

“Weird, weird.” Evan reached his fingers up and stroked along behind David’s ear and traced down to his collarbone. David shivered at the touch at a particularly erogenous zone. “This whole thing is bad.”

David tilted his head and blinked at Evan for a moment.

“Don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what?”

“Don’t try to be cute when you’re wearing my skin. It’s disturbing.”

“I’m not trying to be cute,” David replied with a growl. He reached up and wove his fingers through Evan’s hair, yanking him forward roughly and kissing him hard. He trailed the kiss off and started to nip at Evan’s jawline, before moving down and biting harder at a sensitive spot on Evan’s neck. One he hadn’t known about. He gasped and leaned into the hold, not caring that David was pulling his hair hard enough to hurt. Then he felt guilty for enjoying the pain. This was not right, this was wrong.

“Do you want me to stop?” Parrish breathed huskily when Evan let out a pained whimper.

“No. Yes. No. I want…”

“Tell me, you promised.”

“I can’t.”

Parrish pushed up on his hands and glared down at him. Wow, was that the look that made marines jump? No wonder.

“You. Promised.”

“This is YOUR body, Par… David. I can’t ask you to do what I want. Just… just keep doing whatever you want; I’ll go along with it.”

Parrish grasped his chin and forced his face back when he looked to the side. He seemed angry as he demanded, “What do you want?”

Whispering, Evan confessed, “I like this. I like you like this. I didn’t know I could, but I do. It feels all wrong to be enjoying this, any of this.”

“Wrong? Man, Evan, did someone do a number on your head. Sex isn’t wrong; it’s only bad when both parties aren’t consenting. Do you really want to stop?” Evan shook his head.

“Okay. Am I hurting you? Do you want me to ease off and play softer?” Parrish was staring intently into his eyes. Evan couldn’t maintain eye contact; he closed his eyes as he shook his head in denial.

“Rough, you want rough?” David asked, leaning in again to nip at Evan’s jaw.

“Please, just this once, please.”

David caressed his cheek as he released his hold on Evan’s chin. “Hard and fast?”

Keeping his eyes closed, Evan nodded. His need and his curiosity were overriding his feelings of guilt and wrong. The mattress dipped as Parrish climbed off and went into the bathroom. Evan undid his trousers and wriggled out of his trousers. Then he sat up and quickly undid the buttons on his shirt and shucked it.

When David came out of the bathroom, he had a condom in one hand and a tube of lube in the other. “Hey, maybe we should wait, we’re going down to the infirmary, do we want Beckett knowing what we were up to?”

“David, fuck me. I don’t care what Beckett finds out. I doubt he’s gonna be doing a full exam.”

Holding up the condom, David asked "Yes or no? I’m clean; I haven’t been with anyone in a year and a half.”

“Two for me. Up to you. It’s your ass.” Evan smiled at him nervously.

David tossed the condom aside and leaned down to kiss Evan as he undid the buttons of his shirt. Evan reached over with shaking hands to undo the belt and fly. It was very, very strange to be seeing his own cock from this angle. David shoved him back onto the mattress and dug his fingers into Evan’s hips, rolling him over and then lifting him up.

It had been a long while since Evan had been in this position. He crossed his arms over his head and leaned forward, raising his hips and ass higher. David released his hold on Evan’s hips and squirted lube down his crack.

“Major Lorne, Doctor Parrish, report to the infirmary.”

Angrily, Parrish tore the radio from Lorne’s ear and snapped into it, “Infirmary, this is Lorne. We’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” Then he tossed the radio aside and shoved two fingers up into Evan’s ass, working his open roughly. Evan squirmed and whimpered at the jabbing.

Parrish lined up and shoved in half his length in one thrust. Evan let out a shout at the sudden intrusion. David held him in place until he grew accustomed to the feel of his own cock. Damn. This was too bizarre. But he’d wanted this. He’d wanted to know how it felt to be fucked by Evan Lorne. Wicked knowledge and a fantasy he could never have expected to come true.

“This is so bad,” Evan groaned as David began to move. “Shouldn’t be doing this.”

Chuckling under his breath, David didn’t say anything. He sped up, dragging back on Evan’s hips, forcing him to meet each thrust. Soon Evan was mindless with it, blissed out on the edge of pleasure pain. Then David reached around and started to jerk his cock, twisting it perfectly with each tug, bringing Evan to the edge. He pounded into him then, grunting and gasping as he squeezed and tugged. Evan came explosively just as he felt the heat of David’s release spilling into him.

He collapsed onto the mattress. David, still embedded deep within him, flopped over him, his breath shuddering.

“So, wow,” Evan whispered.

“Yeah. I’m not quite as eager to switch back as I was,” David grumbled as he rolled off and slid back to stand.

“We still have to find the machine that did this. It could take a while, that was a big box of artifacts.”

“A day? Two?”

“Time enough to do this again, at least.”

They cleaned up quickly and dressed. As they went to the door, Parrish leaned over and kissed Evan sweetly. “So, you gonna tell me what I walked into when I woke up in your body?”

“Maybe. I’d have to get you security clearance though.”

“Aw come on. You can tell me,” David wheedled as they went out into the corridor.

“Well sure, I could tell you, my little botanist. But then I’d have to kill you. And that would be a damned shame.”

 

********************************************  
 **Purple**  
Tossing his carry on bag onto one of the double beds as soon as he walked into the hotel room, David threw his arms wide and caught Evan in a hug. “Two weeks! Two whole weeks together. No radios, no missions, no military, nobody to bother us. This is going to be great!”

Evan returned the hug and looked past David’s shoulder to the beach visible through the balcony doors. “I want to hit the beach. Now.”

“In a little bit. There’s something I want to do first,” David released him and flung himself onto the bed, patting the mattress beside him. “Get your ass over here.”

Evan obliged him, kicking off his shoes and stripping off his shirt as he went. He had a pretty good idea of what David wanted, and he had no objections. There was plenty of time to hit the surf and sand. He knelt beside David and laughed as he was pulled down and pounced on. David quickly rolled him and straddled him. His excitement was contagious, Evan was feeling more than a little randy himself.

Pushing Evan to the mattress, pinning his shoulders with both of his hands, David smiled wickedly as he stared down at him. “Do you know what I like best about when you have extended leave?”

Returning the smile, Evan shook his head. “Nope. But I guess you’ll tell me.”

Leaning down, David licked a stripe across Evan’s throat and then bit down on a spot near his collarbone. He bit hard, sinking his teeth in, pressing almost to the point where he would break the skin. “I can do that,” he whispered as he lifted his head. He touched his fingertips to the mark he had left and grinned. “And more.” Then he pressed a gentle kiss at the center of the ring left by his teeth before closing his lips over it and sucking.

Evan caught his head and pulled him close, running his fingers through his hair and making a contented sound as David marked him. David loved doing this, claiming his territory. It wasn’t often that he could do more than a slight hickey in a spot that would be well hidden under Lorne’s uniform. They’d been caught out on three different occasions in the past, twice by Carson Beckett during after-mission exams and once by Jennifer Keller. Like Beckett before her, Keller had rolled her eyes and pretended not to see anything. But now, on vacation, David was free to do whatever he wanted.

“Giving that spot a lot of attention there, David,” Evan remarked, running his hand over David’s neck and shoulder.

“Mmmhmm,” he hummed, lifting his head to look at Evan with passion glazed eyes. “Not done yet.”

Evan got a brief glimpse of the mark before David resumed sucking on it. “It looked pretty red to me.”

David pulled off and looked at him again. His voice was husky when he replied, “I don’t want red. I want purple. I want to be able to see it from clear across the beach. Mine.”

“Well, carry on then,” Evan shrugged and continued to play with David’s hair until his lover was satisfied with his marking and moved on to other parts of Evan’s anatomy.

They had two weeks, there was plenty of time for everything.

*************************************

 **Yes, Your Highness**  
“The UPS man is here!” David called as the familiar truck pulled up in front of the house. “Finally!”

“Finally what?” Evan called from the kitchen.

“I ordered costumes for Laura’s Halloween party.”

Evan leaned against the doorframe, wiping his hands on a dishtowel as David signed for the package and made flirty eyes at the UPS guy, Keith. He was allowed to flirt with the delivery man, Keith was harmless; married with five kids. David watched Keith’s trim ass as he walked back to the truck and then kicked the door closed and carried the box into the living room, dropping it on the coffee table.

“Laura cancelled her Halloween party,” Evan remarked from the doorway.

Ripping the box open, David nodded and pulled away the packing paper. “Yup. But I’m not letting these go to waste, now we can play and have the hot sexy games we would have had after the party.”

Tossing the dishtowel back through the doorway to the kitchen counter Evan walked up behind David and peered over his shoulder. “Gonna tell me what you ordered now? What kind of sexy games?”

“Handsome prince and naughty pageboy!” David chortled as he reached back over his head and dropped a crown onto Evan’s hair where it sat askew.

Evan climbed over the back of the couch and settled beside David, kissing his cheek and pressing close as his lover tore open the cellophane packages and took out the costumes, spreading them on the coffee table piece by piece. “Can I be the pageboy?”

“But...” David looked over at him and back at the costumes. “I thought you...”

“You’re too tall for a pageboy.” Evan grabbed at the blonde wig David had just pulled out. He put the crown on David’s head then shook out the wig and pulled it on. He grinned at David. “I can be naughty.”

“Oh, I know you can. You’re so toppy, can you even pretend to be a properly subservient pageboy?”

Evan slid down onto his knees and rested his cheek on David’s knee, fluttering his eyelids up at him. “How may I serve you, your highness?”

Setting aside the red brocade robe he was examining, David reached down and stroked Evan’s cheek. He caught Evan’s chin and forced his face up. “You’re being different today.”

“I’m in the mood to let you take charge. Play with me, David?”

“Anything you want. So, go get us dinner and then we’ll have ourselves a trip into the past, huh?”

When Evan came out of the bathroom, shifting from side to side to adjust his tights properly, David was standing beside the window, wearing the crown and heavy robes. After a long up and down look, taking in the fit of the jerkin, short poofy breeches and tights, he gave Evan a haughty look, snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor by his feet. “Over here.”

“Yes, your highness.” Evan hurried over and knelt at David’s slippered feet, bowing his head.

David patted his head. “You are my favorite, you know that? Such a naughty boy. So deliciously naughty, you’ll do whatever I ask, won’t you?”

“Yes, Majesty,” Evan whispered, trying to hide his smile. David was a horrible actor.

“Show me how naughty you are.” David’s voice was husky with desire and he watched Evan move.

Evan immediately parted David’s robe, smiling as he found his lover completely nude beneath it. He ran his hands up David’s thighs, gently grasping him and beginning to stroke him. He leaned forward and proceeded to show his “king” just how much he adored him.

****************************************

 **Strips**  
Evan slowed his steps as a hand caught his elbow, he knew the touch and therefore didn’t jump out of his skin. He twitched a little at the warm breath that tickled his ear as David leaned close and whispered in a rush, “What the hell is wrong with you today?”

“What?”

“You’re walking funny. Are your briefs too tight? I told you to switch to boxers.”

“We’re not having this conversation here.”

At the next storeroom they happened to pass, David slammed his hand over the latch and grabbed Evan, dragging him in. He kissed his soldier brusquely and demanded, “Did you hurt yourself? Do you have some kind of rash, ohmigod are we infected with something?”

With a mild blush and a put-upon expression Evan sighed and said, “No.”

“You’re walking like a duck.”

“It’s the friggin’...” Evan waved a hand at his groin, “… where the hair is growing back. The nurse shaved me, remember?”

Licking his lips and smiling as he realized the problem, David remarked, “How could I forget?”

“Stop, David, it’s irritating, literally.”

“Come over tonight, when your duty shift is over. I’ll get dinner and meet you in my quarters.” With a smile, David leaned over, kissed Evan and then ducked out of the storeroom.

Taking the opportunity of a moment’s privacy, before he left the room, Evan tugged at his BDU’s, and when that didn’t alleviate the issue, he stuck his hand down intot he waistband and rubbed at the worst of the itching.

~*~

“How brave are you?” David asked as Lorne turned up at the door. “Never mind, stupid question, and it doesn’t matter anyway since I already decided what I’m doing. Food or comfort first?”

“Comfort, David. If you’ve got a way to stop this…”

“I had a feeling you’d say that. Strip and stretch out on the sofa, keep the towel under your butt.”

Doing as he was told, trusting David, Evan rubbed at the red rash at his groin where the stubble was coming in, noting that his cheeks and neck had never itched this badly after shaving. But then he’d been shaving those areas for decades.

Arranging a small cup and a towel on the floor, David sat beside him and dabbed at his groin with some kind of cleanser, which felt cool on his skin and made him sigh. “Thought you’d like that part, I got the ingredients from Teyla, we picked the plants and I’ve been growing them as medicinals in the greenhouse. You get to be my guinea pig.”

“Again.”

“Yeah.” After blowing lightly on Evan’s skin to dry the cleanser, David lightly dusted the area with powder, spreading it with his fingers, his touch perking the interest of Evan’s anatomy, prompting David to chide with a chuckle, “Later for that.”

He stirred the mixture in the cup with a tongue depressor and then started smoothing the very warm sticky stuff over the stubble. “Is that?”

“Wax.”

“Isn’t that gonna...?”

“A little. You can take it, soldier-boy, you’ve dealt with far worse.”

Tapping down a strip of gauze, David hummed to himself as he tested it a few times with the tip of his finger before lifting the edge. “On three, one, two…”

“You bastard, that was only two!!!” Evan yelped as David ripped the wax coated material away.

The look David tossed him was completely non-repentant. As he spread more goop on the other side of Evan’s groin, he said in a sing-song voice, “Suck it up.”

“So gonna pay.”

“You’ll feel better.”

“Yeah, well…” Evan didn’t doubt it. And it didn’t hurt too badly; he was more surprised than hurt. “I’m doing you, then.”

Apparently it wasn’t the threat Evan had intended, since David perked up. “Really? Cool. I hate doing it to myself, I always miss spots.”

He only winced at the subsequent strips. When he finished, David smoothed some lotion over Evan’s reddened skin and told him, “Let things cool down for a bit. You should feel better after dinner.” He started to clean up and winked at Evan as he hummed and said, “Sex is gonna feel awesome!”

Evan scooted off the sofa and lifted the cup of wax from over the small candle and stand David had been using to keep it warm. “Is there enough here?”

Peering into the cup, David shrugged, “Should be, if you use it sparingly.”

“Down,” Evan pointed at the sofa and David climbed up eagerly after shucking his trousers.

Awkwardly repeating the steps David had done on him, Evan took mildly malicious delight in tearing away the first strip and making David yowl.

******************************

 **Losing Control**  
Checking both ways before stepping out the door of the flophouse, Evan made sure it was safe before proceeding. He’d learned, early on, that street boys were prey. He hated this. He was a fucking Major in the fucking US Air Force. He shouldn’t be forced to do this to survive. 

But he was. And the horrible part of it was, a part of him liked it. He liked the sex. It worried him that he got a little thrill being out of control. He liked the desperation that made him break all the rules just to survive. DADT didn’t count out here. No one cared about his resume or list of credentials or his IQ. All they cared about was how good a fuck he was. 

If it were not for the roaming packs of hunters and procurers, his stay here on P4F-556 wouldn’t be all that bad. It was a fact of life here, there were tiers in this society, and as a stranger, as an outlander, he automatically fell into the lowest tier. He was without rights, without protection. 

He’d woken alone, stripped of his pack, boots and uniform six months earlier, even his dogtags were gone. Naked and unarmed, he’d been forced to walk to the city. Wearing nothing but a blush, he’d approached the first man he’d seen. Unfortunately, the man was a procurer for a lower tier whorehouse. That had started the nightmare. Evan learned he had two choices, walking the street or debtor’s prison. Fearing the prison would put him out of reach of any search parties that might come looking for him, he had chosen the street. 

There didn’t seem to be any packs roving today. He pulled his sweater tightly around himself and moved to the doorway of the vacant shop a few doors down from the flophouse. He wondered if survival guides would be interested in the method of prostitution for survival he had worked out. So long as he stayed to this area, he had some relative safety. No one would chase him from this doorway, so he had the dubious shelter of the overhang to keep the worst of the weather off. He wasn’t far from his flophouse and the manager turned a blind eye so long as Evan paid his weekly rent on time and tossed the man a few coins now and then. There was a small - and more importantly cheap - grocer down the street. A blowjob for the owner now and then got him day old bread and fruit or vegetables that weren’t saleable any more. 

He even had a few regulars now. It was raining, so he couldn’t check the position of the sun, but he figured the miners would be getting out soon. He shuddered in anticipation; the miners were his least favorite clientele. There were three of them that liked to gang up on him on paydays. If it were not for the extra coin he could demand for the service, he would refuse. But the miners paid for the roof over his head. The problem was, he couldn’t work for two days afterwards. The house didn’t like that. He had to squirrel away some of his coin to pay them for the days he didn’t work.

Coughing, he huddled closer to the wall. The cough had started a few days earlier, and he was worried, it was getting worse instead of better. He could barely keep the coughing muffled when he worked. He’d choked a few times this week, unable to breathe and suck cock at the same time. Usually, they didn’t notice, but he had been whacked upside the head for stopping by one of the regulars. That had lead to a beating when he fell over. Showing weakness here could be fatal. 

“I’m sure of it, this way!” Evan heard a voice say from down the street. He thought the voice was familiar. It was probably the miners. He sighed, closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, resting as best he could for what he knew was coming.

“Evan? Evan is that you?” 

No one here knew his name. He was just a street boy. He raised his head and blinked. “David?”

“It is you!” Parrish turned and called over his shoulder, “Colonel, over here! He’s here!” 

“David?” Evan pushed off the wall and stumbled as a coughing fit overtook him. David caught him by the shoulders, holding him up. David clucked his tongue and wrapped his arms around him. Relieved that rescue had come, Evan slumped against his botanist, letting him take control. For a little while longer, someone else could be in charge.

*************************

 

 **First Date**  
Lorne poked his head through the greenhouse door, looking for his botanist. “David, are you in here?”

“Back by the medicinals,” a distinctive disembodied voice called from the depths of the big glass enclosed room.

Evan wound his way through the narrow paths between the planting beds and tables. In some spots, the greenhouse resembled a jungle. He wondered idly what the place would look like in a few years, after the botany department had time to tend their little garden.

“David?”

“Keep coming, I’m all the way over here.”

Evan had a fix on him now. He spotted a flash of white lab coat between the green leaves and fronds and caught up to Parrish.

“Hey!”

“What brings you to my domain, Major?”

“Evan, David, please.”

“Right, yes. Evan.” Evan just stared for a minute, prompting David to urge, “Something I can do for you, Evan?”

Shaking his head to clear it, Evan replied, “Sheppard cancelled Movie Night, Doctor Beckett is concerned about this outbreak of Pegasus Pox or whatever it is that has everyone barfing and itching.”

“Oh, how disappointing, I was looking forward to seeing this Batman reboot everyone has been raving about.”

“You had said that the other day when we were on the mission to P45-298. See, the thing is, the copy of the movie they were using was mine, my sister sent it to me on the Daedalus’ last run. So, if you still wanted to watch it, we could play it on my laptop.”

David tipped his head to one side and gave Evan an appraising look and then a broad smile. “Why, Major Lorne, are you asking me out?” When Evan looked around in a panic, David reassured him, “It’s just you and me here, no military informants lurking in my bushes.”

It was now or never, Evan decided. Habit made him check over his shoulder one more time before he admitted quietly, “Yeah, I guess I kinda was… asking you out, that is.”

“Then I would be delighted.”

Relieved that David hadn’t refused, since Evan doubted he would ever get the courage or opportunity to ask again, he grinned. “Cool. Your quarters or mine?”

“I have a sofa.”

“Your quarters it is. I’ll see you at eight.”

~*~

David paced in his quarters, wondering again if he should light the candles or leave the overhead lights on. He had tidied up, twice. He had changed his outfit. Twice. He finally admitted to himself that he was a nervous wreck. Ordinarily, he wouldn’t be. He was usually quite confident.

But it was Evan.

He’d been enamored of the Major since the beginning, even before Lorne had saved his life. But military regulations being what they were, he had not acted on his attraction. He did not want to cause Lorne any trouble. So he kept his crush to himself and didn’t act on it.

But Evan had made the first move, finally. So why was he so nervous?

Because tonight mattered. Evan mattered. A lot.

When Evan rang the chime, David took a deep breath, plastered on a smile on waved his hand over the door release. “Hi!”

“Uhm, hi!”

Was the major blushing? Damn, he was. And right then and there, David’s heart just flipped over. When he looked into Evan’s eyes, he was lost. He barely remembered to invite Evan in.

It seemed like Evan was just as nervous as David felt. He shuffled into David’s quarters, his laptop and a DVD case clutched to his chest, a little electronic shield. Evan turned on his heel as David walked up behind him and they collided. “Sorry!”

“Oh, my fault entirely.” Evan passed David the DVD when the botanist pointed and made grabby fingers. “Listen, Doc… David… I should probably tell you that I haven’t exactly done this sort of thing before.”

David held up the movie and smiled. “Watched movies?”

“No. I mean, yeah. With girls, women, lots of times. But I never asked a guy out before.”

“From what I remember, not too much difference. A date is a date, Evan. Go get comfortable on the couch.” David dragged his desk chair over to use as a stand for the laptop then dropped onto the cushion beside Evan. He watched every movement Evan made as he set the laptop up to play the film.

“I’ll get the lights.” David started to stand, but Evan stopped him with a hand on his knee. Sadly, Evan removed his hand quickly. David felt a warm spot where Evan’s hand had rested. Damn, he had it bad.

“I’ve got it.” The lights dimmed very low. David forgot sometimes that Evan had the gene.

They watched the movie in companionable silence. He hadn’t been lying when he said he’d wanted to see the movie, and it was almost entertaining enough on its own merit to draw David’s attention away from the fact that he was pressed, knee, thigh, hip and shoulder to Evan.

Almost.

As the credits rolled, Evan let the lights come up a little. Not eager to let the night end yet, David pointed to the laptop and tried be casual as he suggested, “There’s a commentary track, want to watch it again?”

“Sure!” Evan dimmed the lights again and settled back on the sofa after hitting the appropriate button on the laptop to start the commentary track.

It wasn’t as interesting this time around. David preferred watching Evan in the flickering light from the movie. Evan had tilted his head back, exposing his throat. Though he tried to resist, David couldn’t help himself, he reached his fingers up and brushed them against the long expanse of Evan’s neck.

“David?” Evan slowly turned his head and looked at him, his eyes wide.

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s all right. I just didn’t expect…”

He didn’t let him finish. Throwing caution to the wind, David surged up and caught Evan’s face in his hands and slammed his mouth over Evan’s. When Evan let out a whimper and leaned into the kiss, David pressed forward, sweeping his tongue into Evan’s mouth and plundering.

Shifting sideways slightly, Evan unbalanced them and David’s lean pushed them over. Lorne let out a small grunt but didn’t break off the kiss. His hands landed on David’s hips, resting there as David began a systematic assault on his mouth.

When David lifted his head to catch his breath, Evan was watching him in the blue light from the computer screen. “I really don’t know what I’m doing here, David.”

Running his fingers through Evan’s hair, David gave a chuckle. “You’re doing fine so far. Are you uncomfortable? Do you want me to stop?”

“No, to both,” there was a hitch in Evan’s voice as he replied. He sighed contentedly when David stroked his cheek and ran his fingers along Evan’s throat.

That was all the encouragement David needed. He bent his head and licked at Evan’s mouth, then sucked on his lower lip before trailing kisses down his neck and nuzzling at the skin showing at the ‘V’ of Evan’s shirt.

He undid the buttons one by one and kissed the skin that was revealed. He stopped and looked up with curiosity when Evan laughed. When David looked up he explained his chuckles. “You’re going to think I’m easy.”

“I think no such thing! You are, without a doubt the most difficult conquest I’ve ever had, Major Lorne.” David smiled up at him and blew a raspberry over Evan’s belly button. They both erupted into laughter for a short time. Then David went back to his worship of Evan’s torso, now accessible with his shirt open and pushed out of the way.

Evan sighed and tilted his head back as David worked his way back up to Evan’s throat and sucked at the pulse point there before moving on. As he explored every inch of skin with his mouth and fingertips, Evan sighed and shifted and let his hands tangle in David’s hair.

When Evan started to buck up against him slightly, pressing the bulge in his jeans against David as he sucked on Evan’s left nipple, David let one hand drift down to cup him through the material. Lorne whimpered, tightening his hands in David’s hair.

David released the nipple and slid up until he and Evan were nose to nose. He slipped a finger inside the waistband of Evan’s jeans, running it along between Evan’s skin and the denim until he reached the button. “May I?”

“Please,” Evan sighed.

“What do you want?” David rubbed against Evan, letting him know they were both in the same state of excitement.

Lorne’s voice was soft and uncertain as he admitted, “I don’t know. Just… something.”

David chuckled and dropped a line of kisses up along Evan’s cheek to his ear. He touched the tip of his tongue to his earlobe, chuckling again as Evan shivered and jerked at the light touch. Tracing the shell of Evan’s ear, David distracted him from where David’s fingers were undoing the buttons of his fly by laving his tongue along his ear and finally sucking the lobe between his lips and biting softly.

A groan and a series of small whimpers let David know his tongue work on Lorne’s ear was appreciated. When he got his hand inside Evan’s boxers and around his cock, Evan let out a series of unintelligible syllables that might have been curses, or David’s name or the invocation of Lorne’s personal deity. Parrish couldn’t be sure. Soon enough, Evan was thrusting into his hand, raising his hips to get more torque with each push upwards.

He watched Evan’s face in the soft blue glow coming from the completely ignored laptop. His eyelids fluttered and his lips moved as he continued to whisper encouragement to David. “Let me…” Evan said suddenly as his hand fluttered in midair and he fumbled down to pat at Parrish’s crotch.

Letting go of Evan’s cock briefly, David undid his own fly. When Evan touched him for the first time, he nearly came then and there. He hissed in pleasure and nuzzled at Evan’s neck and worked his way over to Evan’s other ear, giving it the same attention as the first. David was meticulous about keeping things even in all things.

The grip on his cock was hesitant, and the jerks Evan made were awkward and uneven until he figured out a rhythm. It didn’t matter to David. He had Evan Lorne writhing in pleasure beneath him. That was the important thing. That was the dream come true for Parrish.

David added a slight twist and hard tug to each pull he made and Evan reacted by bucking off the cushion and coming with a gasp all over David’s hand. Once he relaxed against the couch, he turned his attention to what he was doing with his hand. Mimicking David, he added the twist and tug to each pull that he had apparently enjoyed having done to him.

“Yeah, that’s it,” David whispered near Evan’s ear as he rocked into his grasp. “Perfect. Just like that,” he breathed out on a sigh. Soon he was thrusting more quickly and spilled over Evan’s hand and belly.

“We made a mess,” Evan observed, his hand trailing through the sticky come all over his middle.

Sluggish and content, David purred and nuzzled Evan’s ear, “A good kind of mess.”

“I don’t usually do this sort of thing on a first date,” Evan sighed as David reached up with his clean hand to caress his face.

“Me either. This was different. You’re different.” David replied quietly as he slid off Evan and stood. He went to the bathroom, quickly wiped himself off and got a washcloth, wet it, and returned to clean Evan’s belly.

“Thank you,” David murmured as he crouched beside the sofa and gently stroked the damp cloth over Evan.

“For?”

“Asking me out.”

There was a mix of humor and concern in Evans voice as he asked, “If I ask you out again, will you say yes?”

“I t would really depend on what I was doing, I might be really busy…” he laughed and tossed the washcloth aside, playfully punching Evan’s arm when Evan looked a bit crestfallen in the light from the laptop.

He knelt and cupped a hand behind Evan’s head, lifting him slightly and pressing their lips together in a soft and gentle kiss. “I would undoubtedly say yes.”


End file.
